Comfort
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Just a quick fic based on the promo advert for tonight's episode in which we get A ROBBIE/JACKIE KISS.


**Authors Note: **Myself, Emma and another couple of the girls are getting a little over-excited at the promo for Sunday. Up to 10+ times of watching it for me and her anyway. And my gosh they're looking so fiiine in it and kissing. Her new boyfriend Chris doesn't appear to be in the cast list for it but I'm going to add him in so we can have a bit of an argument. And I've used my creative license to put the very tiny basics of a case in the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the one minute promo that I'm dying over, or anything else to do with the show.

* * *

"Chris, I have to!" Jackie had told him about the plan for her and Robbie to act as though they were a couple at a club so they had more of achance to arrest the man that had been blackmailing their dead victim.

"No, you don't. There must be some other way to find whatever you need to."

"What's wrong with Robbie and I going to a seedy club at night? I mean it's what he persuades me to do most nights and this time it's going to be for a helpful cause?" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself saying anything more that might imply she was quite looking forward to dressing up and finally seeing what it was like to be Robbie's date.

"Because you will have to be pretending to actually be together."

"Oh so you're jealous that he'll get to be feeling me up even though you both know I'll be spending the night in bed with you when I get home. You're still pissed that I haven't got pregnant yet, and newsflash I'm not going to be any time soon."

"What? You said you wanted a kid just as much as I do."

"Well I've changed my mind. How could I continue with my job with a baby?"

"You wouldn't have to, I'll still be working."

"You don't know me at all, do you? My job means everything to me." She hated how she had kept managing to fall for men that didn't understand working to her was the one thing she was good at and wanted to do.

"I take it that you mean you would miss Robbie too much."

"Oh my God, at least I know where I stand with him, I know how protective he gets when I have a new bloke and I sometimes would give everything just to have him tell me that he gets jealous of them and wants be. But, hey, I'm with you now and I know the boundaries when I am in a realtionship. So please if you have problems then can we end this right now before you start getting worse over who I am friends with?"

"Fine. I hope you find someone who can accept how close you two are because in my opinion it's wrong and stupid and you have to get over yourselves and he will never stop sleeping around, everyone knows the infamous Robbie Ross' reputation, you more so than anyone."

Jackie couln't help but stare at him. She had not expected to reveal her desires about Robbie or have this relationship over so quickly. She left his house with no intention of going back, she needed to think, and also get ready for the 'date' tonight.

* * *

"Do you like?" She flicked a strand of her long, dark hair from her face, looking a little nervous as she stood in front of Robbie.

She hardly needed to ask since his mouth was already hanging open and his eyes were fixed on her, travelling from her face to her clevage to her legs, "Uh-huh." Robbie continued to stare at her silently for another minute before she had enough, walked up to him and slapped him on the head, giggling as she heard him go "Owwwch," as she went to the other side of his car.

When they were a little into the car ride to the club Jackie broke the silence, "Chris broke up with me."

He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, "And you decided to tell me personally, I'm touched Jackie."

"Are you still bitter that I didn't tell you about Brian and I splitting up?" She shook her head incredulously.

"Maybe just a tad. I still can't believe I had to find out through Stuart 6 weeks after it actually happened." He let out a laugh before smiling back at her, letting her know there weren't any bad feelings between them any more.

* * *

"You know, I don't think he's buying you being my girlfriend."

"You haven't even kissed me, all night." The hands that she had placed on her hips were making him feel as though she was giving him a challenge. And he wanted to accept so badly.

"Do you want me to?" Jackie didn't answer - not even with a nod of her head - before she leant forward and pressed their mouths together. Her hands were now over his shirt on his chest but not trying to push him back, she only wanted to make sure she wasn't imagining this and wanted something tangible to persuade herself.

"That was-" he stopped abruptly as their lips found each other again. This time round they allowed their mouths to open and their tongues fight for dominance. They both knew they had to get back to their actual job soon but playing these roles was becoming a huge distraction. Jackie still had her hands on his chest so this time - using every piece of rational willpower she could find in herself - she pressed against him and split them apart.

* * *

"I assume this is to get over Chris."

"And I guess you want a girl to screw. But I don't care, kiss me again. Please." A look then passed between them and they tried desperately to read it as something innocent from the other person; anything other than deep feelings. Just not love. They weren't supposed to feel this way about each other and most certainly weren't supposed to act on the feelings. But the rules were thrown out the window this evening. All that mattered now was that they were with the person they cared about most and both needed something the other could give them. And that's why they started kissing again: not because they were admitting how much they loved each other but because the person in front of them was everything they needed.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
